villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hunterji
Hunterji is one of the remaining Players from Team Jagged that was aiming to become the new Deathgalien Team Leader. Also he is the main antagonist in episode 15 of the 2016 TV series Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. He was voiced by Hiroshi Naka. History In episode 14 he first appeared on the Sagittari Ark with Dorobozu and they ask Ginis if one of them will be the Team Leader for Team Jagged. In episode 15 Hunterji made his second appearance on the Sagittari Ark cleaning his G-15 Rifle once he was done he demonstrate his skill as he opened fired on medal that's been tossed into the air by Naria and he did (which indicates the hole that was in the medal). After that he explains to Ginis for him to be team leader he has to sniped 1,000 humans and turning them into dolls by the end of the day. Back on planet Earth Hunterji was on the building as he begins his blood game as he used his gun to sniped most of the Japanese citizens transforming them into dolls. As he does this he used his rifle and sniped Sela transforming her into a doll version of herself. However thanks to Yamato's eagle vision he saw Hunterji on the balcony and he was aiming at Amu, so Yamato sacrificed himself from that shot. After that he left scene to continue his hunt. Back on the Sagittari Ark Hunterji was very happy that his blood game was going very smoothly that he hoped for as he managed to sniped 500 of the population so far on planet Earth not to mention that the Zyuohgers are to frightened to show their face it will make his blood game much easier. After that he left the base to proceed his hunt on planet earth. Speaking of which Hunterji was on another building finding more humans for him to snipe which he did when he saw them in that portion right where the food truck is at. So he used G-15 Rifle to sniped/transforming those civilians into more dolls. However Leo, Amu and Tusk advised the civilians to take cover from Hunterji's firing. However he managed to sniped/transformed Amu into a doll version of herself when she saw something shiny from that building that's about 1,000 miles away. However when Hunterji saw them moving towards his location he quickly retreats the area. When Tusk and Leo are arguing with each other Hunterji open fired on the two from another building that's about 1,000 miles away. So the two took cover from his line of sight causing Hunterji to groan in frustration. So he kept on firing as the two dodge each of his blast, but they managed to hide in the warehouse. Which leaves Hunterji no other choice, but to wait for them to come out of hiding. A while later Hunterji thought he scared the two so bad that they left through the back entrance of the warehouse. However he saw Tusk and "Leo" leaving the building and being very cautious of where Hunterji is going to sniped them from. He manage to transformed "Leo" into a doll which leave Tusk to go after Hunterji, but he managed to sniped/transformed him into a doll. With the Zyuohgers out of the way he won't have any interference with his hunt as there about 423 people left for him to sniped. However his rifle was snatched by the real Leo, which means the one that Hunterji transformed into was mannequin dressed to be Leo. Once Leo destroyed the G-15 Rifle every victim that Hunterji sniped transformed back to their human selves. So Hunterji demands of how Leo got here in the first place to which Tusk explained to him about their plan. So With that out of the way they transformed and battle the Moebas and Hunterji where he accidentally used his ability to open fire on them instead of the team. He was then suckered punch off the building towards the ground where was then defeated by this finisher called Zyuoh Shoot. However thanks to Naria she inserted a continue medal into the left side of Hunterji's gut enlarging him as he battles Zyuoh King and Wild where he used Leg Guns to open fire on them, but he ran out of ammunition. So he used Higemerang to attack them with, but they dodge it as they combined into Doubutsu Dai Gattai Wild ZyuohKing and the equipped Kuma Ax. After that he was then destroyed by this finisher called Kuma Ax Zyuoh Impact. In episode 24 Hunterji is later "revived" by Bangray after scanning Zyuoh Elephant's memory of him. After, he is destroyed by Zyuoh The World Crocodile Form's "Zyuoh The Finish" finisher with the Zyuoh The GunRod. Trivia *Hunterji design is very similar to Giganoid 5: Hunting from 2003 TV series called Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, the weapon of choice that he wields makes him very similar to Hades Warrior God Cyclops from 2005 TV series called Mahou Sentai Magiranger and his method of attack and the ability to turn people into dolls makes him very similar to Bibaboo from 2011 TV series called Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Quotaian Dagonel from 2004 TV series called Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. *Not to mention their are some hints to Count Nair from the 2014 movie called Ressha Sentai ToQger the Movie: Galaxy Line SOS. *With the mustache off of Hunterji's face he looked like Hihi from 2007 TV series called Juken Sentai Gekiranger or Primator from season 2 of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Category:Revived